Una historia de amor, más allá de lo normal
by PikaChwan
Summary: Bossun está preocupado por su compañera, ¿logrará saber que tiene Himeko?


Otro fic que tiene dedicación, es para **Al-sama** :3, que le gusta esa serie y así. Aunque a decir verdad, empecé a leer el manga y me gustó bastante.

**DISCLAIMER:** No me pertenecen los personajes de Sket Dance.

* * *

**Una historia de amor, más allá de lo normal**

En un día normal en el club Sket Dance, se trataban temas normales y todo transcurría según el protocolo de Bossun, Himeko estaba callada, algo que no era usual en ella, estaba en una esquina del salón mirando hacía la ventana, para Bossun y su compañero Switch, esta era una escena fuera de lo común.  
La intriga de Yusuke era por qué ella no había chistado en todo el día, sólo estaba callada y hechada a un lado de todas las actividades que el anunciaba.

-Oye, Himeko, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Fujisaki, sin obtener respuesta.

-Himeko-san, ¡HIMEKO-SAN!.- Grito, con su voz computarizada Usui, también consternado por laactitud de su Rubia compañera.

-¿Eh?, si, estoy bien, no tienes por que gritarme Switch, ya escuché y repito, no tengo nada.- Contesto cabizbaja Onizuka.

Los dos estudiantes de secundaria se miraron algo sorprendidos por la fría respuesta de Himeko, sin embargo, Bossun, estaba muy interesado en saber que le pasaba a su compañera, así que espero terminar y que Switch fuera a casa para preguntarle.  
Salieron los tres juntos del salón y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, Bossun se despidío de su compañero más extraño.

-Adiós Switch, nos veremos el lunes.-

-Esta bien, adiós Bossun-san.- Dijo con su extraña y computarizada voz.

Mientras ellos se despedían Himeko, seguía caminando sin despedirse de ninguno

-Que te vaya bien en el fin de semana, Himeko-san.- Le dijo Switch a su compañera y seguía sin obtener respuesta, luego de un rato Onizuka reacciono y devolvió la despedida.

-Nos vemos, Switch.- dijo mientras caminaba cabizbaja y sonrojada al lado de su otro compañero, dio un paso largo y se adelantó.-Recordé que debo hacer algo, nos vemos Bossun.- añadió la Rubia adolescente con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a Fujisaki.

-Espera.- Dijo Bossun, tomándola del brazo, aprisionándola en su vergüenza -¿Qué sucede?, has estado muy extraña todo el día, pero solo es conmigo, ¿Te hice algo malo?.- Añadió el pelinegro.

-N-no es nada, enserio.- Dijo soltandose toscamente de su compañero.

-Claro que si es algo, dime de una vez.- Afirmo fuertemente Yusuke.

-No es nada.- Confirmó la Rubia, mirándolo con la cara toda roja.

-¿TIENES FIEBRE?.- Exclamo Bossun.

-¡NO!, déjame en paz de una vez, no puedo decirte nada, ¡Déjame!.- Dijo bajando la cabeza Onizuka.

-Si no es nada, entonces te acompañaré a casa, en caso que pueda pasarte algo malo.- Añadió Yusuke, con una cálida sonrisa.  
Al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa de su compañero, Himeko, se sonroja aún más y baja la cabeza, era obvio que a Himeko no le molestaba nada, simplemente necesitaba expresarse sólo un poco.

-"No sé que más pensar, el no puede saber todo lo que siento, esto es realmente malo, ¿Qué pasa si le digo?, probablemente se reirá de mi y no. No quiero perder a Bossun, es un buen amigo, pero sin embargo me gusta mucho", pensaba Himeko mientras más y más roja se ponía.  
De repente, Bossun, analizando la situación y haciendo uso de su poder, supo que le sucedía a Himeko y decidió reaccionar.

Mientras seguían caminando bajo la tarde calurosa del verano que se aproximaba, Bossun decide hacer su movida. Se detiene y pone la mano en el hombro de Himeko, ella queda fría y voltea bruscamente para saber que quería el pelinegro, Bossun se acerca mientras ella se voltea y le da un beso, que para ambos, parecía que se detuviera el tiempo, las hojas secas revoloteaban con el viento estaban completamente estaticas, no corria la brisa, literalmente el tiempo estaba congelado.  
Himeko se separa bruscamente de su compañero, casi sin poderlo creer.

-¿Qué te pasa Bossun?, ¿Por qué haces esto?.-Pregunta furiosa y sonrojada Onizuka.

-Por que me gustas.- Dijo sonriente Fujisaki

-¿EEEEEEH?.- Gritó sorprendida Himeko mientras más roja se ponía, su corazón latía al mil por ciento, no sabía que decir, tartamudeaba, las piernas le temblaban, estaba tan nerviosa, que se sentó con las piernas entre abiertas, casi arrodillada, en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa Himeko?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te pasó algo?- Preguntó preocupado el líder del Sket Dance, mientras se acercaba a su compañera. De repente, todo lo que Yusuke había planeado se fué por la borda, Himeko se levantó de golpe y lo besó.

Bossun, correspondió al cálido beso de su compañera, que aún no estaba seguro si la convertiría en su novia, Himeko se había lanzado sobre Bossun, y el Pelinegro le abrazó con más fuerza, estaban unidos en este momento, por un beso, que al parecer habían esperado mucho.  
Himeko, se separa cautelosa y tiernamente de Bossun, como queriendo guardar ese momento para toda la vida. Bossun le acaricia la cara y le mira tiernamente guardando en su memoria los ojos que lo miraban tan dulcemente y la boca que sabía a chocolate, estaba conservando el momento justo como Himeko.

-Bossun, ¿De verdad tu...?- Dijo tartamudeando Himeko, agachando poco a poco la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres tomar un helado? vamos al centro comercial, sería divertido, ¿No?, o al cine.- DIjo Bossun, evitando la pregunta de Himeko, la cual tenía una respuesta bastante obvia.  
-Esta bien.- Dijo subiendo la cabeza y aceptando la cita de Fujisaki.-Pero que sea de chocolate y veamos alguna peli, sería bueno.- Añadió Onizuka mientras miraba calladamente al Pelinegro.

Mientras seguian caminando Himeko, volvió a ser la misma, hablaba con el Pelinegro de muchas cosas a la vez, ni ellos mismos se entendían a veces, pero momentáneamente no importaban, era un momento bastante divertido, mientras caminaban, después de haberse aclarado ambos.

-Nos veremos mañana Himeko, adiós.- Dijo Fujisaki agitando la mano.

-Hasta mañana Bossun.- Dijo sonriente Onisuka.

Cuando Himeko se despidió de su compañero, no sabia que pensar exactamente de si misma, cerró la puerta estruendosamente y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, se dejó caer en el suelo, roja como un tomate, pero sonriente, al parecer no podía creer que todo lo que estaba incomodandole ultimamente se había aclarado por fin, Bossun, su compañero de escuela, le había besado y aparte le había dicho cuanto le gustaba.

-No lo puedo creer, Bossun... ¡LE GUSTO A BOSSUN!- Grito en su cabeza.- ¡LA CITA!, es mañana, ¿Es mañana?, si, ¡MAÑANA!.- Seguía diciéndose a si misma.  
Entró corriendo a su habitación y se miro al espejo, seguía roja, apenada y muy desorientada, teniendo en cuenta que su ahora ya descubierto amor por su compañero y la "Cita" que se aproximaba, Himeko empezó a probarse todos sus lindos vestidos y uno tras otro lo iba rechazando. -¿Que haré?, No tengo nada que ponerme para ir a ver a Bossun mañana, uuuh, esto es horrible.- Dijo la rubia en un tono triste, sin embargo busco dentro de su cartera a ver si tenía algo de dinero, con mala suerte no tenía mucho así que se entristeció un poco más, camino hacía su closet y vio que había uno, bastante lejos de su alcance, era blanco, con pequeños detalles azules y un lazo azul grande en la espalda, se probó el olvidado vestido y mirandose al espejo se sonrojo y anunció en voz alta -¡Este es!.- y se lo quito deprisa y lo colgo en un gancho detrás de su puerta, entró a darse un baño y volvió a su habitación, se dispuso a dormir, pero, era obvio que no lo consiguió, estaba emocionada, feliz y apenada.

Como era de esperarse el Pelinegro tampoco pudo dormir, la cita era a las tres en punto en el centro comercial más cercano del colegio, el líder el Sket Dance se vistió y a eso de las dos y cuarenta de la tarde se dirigio al lugar de encuentro con Himeko. Mientras caminaba pensaba en que decir y como reaccionar y llego a concluir que ya no tenía miedo de expresar lo que sentía hacia la Rubia.

A las tres en punto de la tarde, en el lugar de encuentro de los dos compañeros Bossun se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando al suelo. De repente una vocesita le saluda.

-Hola, Bossun, llegaste temprano, perdón por hacerte esperar.- Dijo la voz.

Cuando Bossun voltea, ve radiante a su compañera, con un lindo vestido blanco, un lazo azul, una diadema del mismo color del lazo y una cálida y linda sonrisa, era Himeko, se había arreglado para el. El Pelinegro boquiabierto reacciona y devuelve el saludo.

-E-ehm, no haha, llegue temprano, es todo, no te sientas mal.- Dijo mostrandole su sonrisa.- ¿Vamos?.- Añadió.

-Si, vamos.- Respondió la Rubia.

Mientras caminaban hacía el Cine, no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, Bossun estaba apenado y Himeko estaba feliz, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir exactamente.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- Dijeron los dos al tiempo, mirándose.

-¿Está bien si vamos al cine primero?.- Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos jeje.- Sonrió Bossun.

-Oye, Bossun, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la rubia

-No, no del todo.- Respondió seriamente, el lider del Sket Dance.

-¿Que sucede?.- Dijo Himeko tomándolo del brazo.- Siéntate aquí.

-Nada en particular, sólo estoy confundido.-Dijo el Pelinegro sentándose al lado de la Rubia.

-¿Confundido?- Preguntó Himeko.

-Si, Himeko yo... No sé como decirlo.- Susurro el Pelinegro algo nervioso.

-Es mi culpa Bossun, yo nunca debí.-Intento decir Himeko.

-No, no es tu culpa, yo me deje llevar por lo que siento Himeko, yo estoy enamorado de ti y no se que hacer, por que seguramente no sientes lo mismo.- Anunció el Pelinegro.

-¿Que tu que?, enamorado, Bossun.- Dijo la Rubia sorprendida.

-¿Ves?, no lo estás, no quiero hacerme daño.- Dijo cabizbajo el Pelinegro.

-P-pero Bossun, yo ... También siento lo mismo, creo que desde que te vi.- Exclamo la Rubia.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Cómo dices?.- Dijo con el rostro iluminado el líder del Sket Dance.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.- Repitió la Rubia mirando a su compañero.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Himeko?, prometo no hacerte daño.- Dijo balbuceando Bossun.

-¿NOVIA?, no sé como actuar... Nunca he sido novia de nadie, pero... Puedo intentarlo jaja.- Dijo la Rubia con una sonrisa.

-Estoy aliviado, no sabes como pensé en que esa no sería tu respuesta, hasta me dan maripozas verte.- dijo con una sonrisa bastante convincente el pelinegro.

Himeko solo esboza una sonrisa, dejandole saber a Bossun que está feliz de ser su novia, "¿¡Que hace una novia!?" se pregunta Himeko una y otra vez. Durante la cita que tuvieron, comieron un helado, vieron una pelicula, hablaron de muchas cosas y luego fueron a la zona de juegos del centro comercial.

-Bossun, ¿Sabes jugar a esto?.- Dijo Himeko señalando una maquina que tenía un montón de flechas.- TE RETO A JUGAR..- Anunció señalando la maquina.

-RETO ACEPTADO.- dijo Bossun mientras compraba monedas para la maquina.

Pasaron varías horas mientras ambos jugaban en la maquina, una, dos y hasta tres veces jugaban. Hasta que quedaron realmente agotados y se dirigieron a casa.  
En la salida del centro comercial, Bossun toma de la mano a Himeko, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Himeko le sonrió y Bossun se sonrojo, al punto de taparse la cara.

-No me veas.- Dijo el Pelinegro.

-Jajaja, no te de pena.- Se burlo Himeko.

Bossun solo sonrió y miro con ternura a su ahora novia.

-Oye, vamos a casa, ¿Si?, estoy muy agotado.- Dijo Bossun

-Si, yo también.- Respondió Himeko

Mientras caminaban a casa Himeko sólo se reía de las estupideces que hablaba Bossun y el Pelinegro sonreía cuando Himeko le comentaba sobre algo en especial, comentaban acerca de todo y nada a la vez.

-Bossun, ¿Te gusta mi vestido?- Pregunto la rubia

-Es lindo.- Respondió el Pelinegro.

-¿Sólo eso?.-

-Si, tu te ves más linda con el puesto.- Le dijo el Pelinegro. Himeko no evito sonrojarse y arrojarse a el.

-Jajaja, que lindo eres.- Le dijo la rubia.

-Te amo Himeko.- Dijo de golpe Fujisaki.

-Y-yo también, Bossun.- Dijo sorprendida Onizuka.

-Prometo estar contigo y protegerte, prometo que nunca dejaré de amarte Himeko.- Dijo sollozando Bossun.

-No llores, yo sé que me amas, nunca me mentirías Bossun. Yo te amo, nunca te dejaré.- Dijo correspondiendo el cálido abrazo que Bossun le daba.

Al separarse luego de un tiempo Bossun, limpio las lagrimas de Himeko, le tomo la cara y la beso, ese beso fue uno de los más romantico que Bossun le había dado a la Rubia, flotaban en medio de la calle, se dejaban llevar por el amor, por el puro y cálido amor que cada uno sentía, ambos eran demasiado diferentes, pero el amor los hacía uno solo. A su alrededor había muchas cosas que podían detenerlos, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar por estar uno al lado del otro siempre.  
Es así como Himeko todos los días se levanta queriendo un poco más a Bossun y el Pelinegro todos los días piensa en como hacer feliz a la Rubia.


End file.
